Leave
by Prestige Productions
Summary: Bray Wyatt: Eater of Worlds, New Face of Fear. ...Voice of the fanfic critics?


_**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Bálor to me, Bray Wyatt to World Wrestling Entertainment.**_

They say that dreams can be a window into the soul, a place where a person can work out their innermost conflicts through witnessing a series of confusing, pleasant, or sometimes even downright horrifying images.

For Bálor Moonlight however, this was not one of those situations.

The wolf Faunus would find himself in the swamps of Louisiana with nothing but murky water surrounding him and only the dim glow of moonlight to light his way forward, sighing in disgust as he waited for the obligatory screen cut with spooky images before fireflies started dotting the dark sky overhead.

 _"I'm starting to think that Yang was right to try and pull me out of wrestling."_ The wolf Faunus flinched upon saying the name of his friend's older sister, it was as if a flame had singed the inside of his heart as he began to move forward. "This is such a load of shit."

A slight chuckle could be heard all around him as the Faunus proceeded onward, irritated beyond belief because he knew who the voice belonged to.

"That's the same thing people say about you." A voice with a hypnotic southern drawl seemed to come from all directions, annoying the already agitated wolf even further as he stopped walking altogether. "They say that your presence is unnecessary, that you disrupt the flow of the universe, and that you don't belong!"

Bálor would sigh and turn to face the source of his latest conundrum, finding the familiar face of a man he'd seen on his scroll's monitor he'd seen more than once in his lifetime, a may who once moved crowds to sing _"He's got the whole World in His hands."_ , someone who challenged a phenom on the grandest stage of them all and came away with defeat, someone who had since then proclaimed himself the Eater of Worlds.

"Bray Wyatt." He groaned audibly as the man appeared in a most comfortable position, sitting in a chair that he claimed belonged to his dear Sister Abigail. "Or should I call you Eater of Worlds? No no no it's "The New Face of Fear!", or how about just simply..aimless mid-carder." The wolf Faunus would turn away from the honey-voiced faux prophet only to find Wyatt blocking his path anew, snarling in anger he would charge his semblance in an attempt to push the man aside, only to feel himself being forced down instead.

"You poor soul, do you not realize that no amount of fantastic power, or insufferably idiotic charm can help you here!?" Bray would simply watch as the silver-haired Hunter was brought to his knees, smiling despite the growls and curse laden threats to inflict bodily harm. "See, what you fail to understand is that your actions incite hatred among those who've come merely to peek into the endless sea of possibilities around those four women! Your words that caused a once loving and adorable little reaper to become a feral guardian, that turn a self-assured and competent brawler into a cookie cutter, paint by numbers damsel cliché." The Eater of Worlds would pause in the middle of his diatribe to let out a bit of laughter as the boy named for a demon struggled to rise. "And let's not forget what you've done to the snowflake and the kitten, the ONLY ONES with some kind of proper story coating to them…and you turn them into hateful, villainous pawns, all to make yourself look ever the hero!" The amber-eyed Huntsman would growl as he struggled to keep his face away from the murky water, trying not to let the man's cutting barbs shake his confidence.

"I don't want to be a hero, I just wanna take the right path..find a home in Remnant!"

Bray would laugh uproariously at this statement before dropping the struggling wolf Faunus into the swamp water, which had somehow become as deep as the ocean itself.

"The right path, and pray tell me you ill-conceived brainchild of a fool: What is the right path!" Surrounded by the murky water, bubbles would flood his immediate sight offering flashes of events past that would play out before his eyes. Some, like his tear-filled plea to Yang that she 'not let him go' as well as his subsequent leap from Beacon Tower were old news, but there were others that were blurry and hard to follow.

"Tell me now boy, which one of these was the right path? Was it when you 'miraculously' won the heart of she who burns after seemingly spending half that time pursuing the red reaper?" One of the bubbles would burst in his eyes, causing Bálor to scream in agony as if it had been filled with acid. "Or how about when you decided to accompany that same innocent reaper to pay respects to her mother's grave, and instead of asking questions about the woman who gave her life and establishing a sense of character and purpose, you toyed with the idea of becoming a tag-team while simultaneously undoing that which you previously established!?" With this, another bubble would burst and cause him more pain as he tried to make for the surface, only for the bubbles to chase him in his frantic dash for escape.

"And then, there are those times where you get bored..and try to spin your tale anew: Blackmailing the snowflake to accept your presence in a time of crisis and then 'conveniently' getting yourself involved in her troubles." Bray would smile as he watched the bubble containing those events, laughing softly as if it were some slapstick comedy that tickled the funny bone. "Hell even a blind man can see how that pathetic little narrative will play itself out: Some major disaster mid contest will force you two to walk together, hash out your feelings, and eventually even the Ice Queen will bow at your feet!" He would laugh as the silver-haired Faunus simply glared back at him and the bubble he viewed, his face somewhat scarred by the previous two bubbles that went off on him previously. "Get real, there's no way I could love someone like Weiss! She's bitchy, spoiled, arrogant-" He would be stopped short mid-sentence as the leader of the Wyatt Family held the bubble out for the belligerent young man to see for himself, the images were somewhat murky but sure enough Bálor would see himself holding the heiress close to himself with a look of quiet peace etched upon his sleeping visage.

"And yet here it is, the proverbial proof within the pudding! There she sleeps, with her man by her side awaiting the outcome of a contest she was forced to enter!" The bubble would burst again, causing the young man to instinctively raise his hands and let them shield him from harm.

"GAAAHHHH!" Bálor would let his hands fall away as he stared at the man who had recently claimed to have consumed the 'souls' of his opponents. "Why..why the hell are you doing this? This isn't your style…"

Bray would sigh as he walked up to the emotionally battered young man with a stonefaced expression. "Because..when I speak, you listen. I don't understand why..but when I say something..anything at all, you honestly listen to my words..and accept them as gospel." He would then grab the blank faced Faunus and proceed to stare into his amber eyes, seeing the light dimming within. "So allow me to voice the words of the people, those fine folks who simply want you to understand what it is they're asking for." The so-called hero was in no position to fight back as the Eater of Worlds forced his mouth open, the swamp water flooding his airways.

"Leave. You aren't welcome here." Bray would whisper this as the young man struggled to free himself from the iron grip holding him and flee for safety. "I feel _sorry_ for the people who read this, they don't deserve such treatment."

More water, more painful words, but the struggle would lessen, the Faunus realized his time was coming, without his Semblance to aid him, or any sign of help coming from the surface above all seemed lost.

"Numerous things wrong with this, and no long term plan is going to fix that. You take a steaming pile on a good man's legacy, and then attempt to justify yourself with paper-thin creations!"

The voice was softening now, moving further away as the lure of sleep became very prevalent. Oh how he wished with all his heart that someone would pull him from this nightmare: His favorite little Rose, the brawler who continued to make him swoon, the heiress who wanted nothing to do with him but still cared enough to try and free her own partner from his grip, that self-righteous cat who seemed to have zero respect for him from the day he set foot on Academy grounds.

 _"Hell, I'd even settle for that goofball Jaune to stumble in here and save the day."_

But as the darkness began to swallow the once-proud wolf Faunus, he realized that no one would rescue him, his so-called 'family' were in the midst of their next big adventure and with the swamp water filling his lungs he could not cry out for help.

"Do you understand now, you don't belong here..nobody wants you, nobody needs YOU to save the day…you offer nothing, you contribute NOTHING!" With that final statement, the self-professed 'New Face of Fear' would release his slowly dying victim to sink to the depths of the murky swamp as his laughter grew softer and further away, but even still the man called Wyatt would leave the drowning wolf with a message, one that was echoed by many voices from many places.

"Leave, you aren't welcome here."

 _ **Right here is usually where I try to back my reasoning for making a story like this.**_

 _ **I don't have one for this, I'm just sad..and hurt..and incapable of working out my aggression in non-harmful ways.**_

 _ **Whatever, I don't expect anything to come of this**_


End file.
